The Poisoned Rose - Queen Genevieve
This is a fan fiction story. This is the perspective from the eyes of the writer. Enjoy! I am re-editing this story so that events will not be under the same name as in potco. '''Character List: '''Only Main Listed Bellow *Genevieve Spark *Albert Spark *Katherine Spark *Nate Crestbreaker *Johnny Goldtimbers *Adelina Goldtimbers *Hannah Bluefeather *Admiral Sir Richard Venables *Kwagar Ocata *John Collingwood *Helia Damentia *Kira Soulstealer *Ryan Odyseuss *Jason Blademorgan *Victoria The Beautiful *George of Spain *Bart Swordfury *Ishmael Venables *King Alexander of Swizerland *Sir Joseph Grey Chapter 1: At The Beginning “As the sultan’s son dashes toward the cowardly sorcerer Abheer, the prince swipes with his daring sword, and cuts off the finger of the sorcerer whose hand contains the ring with the Burmer crystal! With this crystal he could save all the poor, beautiful, playful, and lustful maidens the sorcerer had once trapped into a magical mansion.” The young boy stands upon the side of the golden fountain continuing his story with absolute passion, “The Prince of India stabs the sorcerer through the heart, withdrawals the sword, and slides the beating heart off of his mighty blade!” “Eww!! Tipu!” The four year old princess interrupts,” That’s barbarically disgusting!” The fifteen year old bronze prince raises his defined eye brow at the young girl. “It’s reality little princess. You will find that the world is not kind to anyone. At least that is what Father has always taught me. You don’t even know what barbaric means. As I was saying.” The boy continues with his story, “Finally the sorcerer had been defeated, and the maidens were all under Tipu’s control! As he galloped away to the mansion on his white… noble steed he kicked open the door to have all the young ladies fly towards him in gratitude of setting them free. The Prince was overjoyed to see so many untouched bosoms in one place!” The young boy is cut off by a middle aged man standing behind the princess, dressed in a royal white uniform, with his broad arms crossed, “Tipu, she’s too young to hear about your dirty fantasies.” “Albert dear friend! You mustn’t be so hard on my boy. After all he is to be wedded next year. Though I might add it’s a little late to be collecting such fine women for my son, but it’s been rough these past few years.” The plum sultan pats Tipu’s turban. “What a fine man he shall become!” Albert smiles, and pats the Sultan’s shoulder, “Thank you for inviting us to the feast. My family has enjoyed your company. We sadly must go; my wife and I have business to attend to back in Romania.” The sultan replies with a welcoming tone, “Why of course! You are welcome here with your two beauties any time! I hope you enjoyed your stay dear friend.” A calming voice is heard in the distance, “Genevieve my sweet! You need to get into your traveling clothes. Come here please.” Albert kneels down to Genevieve offering her a small pink rose bud, “I found this, and thought of you little one. Why don’t you have your Mother place it in your hair? We need something to smell good in that dusty old carriage now don’t we?” Genevieve’s green eyes sparkle with excitement as she jumps up, and down. “Thank you Daddy! It’s beautiful!” She kisses her father sweetly on the cheek, and runs back to the palace where her mother called her. “Albert as I have offered before. I will be at your aid you only have to ask. I don’t trust what the Swiss have up their sleeve. Especially with the prophecy from your daughter’s christening you need to be extremely careful.” Albert’s facial expression turns from a whimsical glitter to a concerned glare, “We will be fine I’m sure. That witch has never had the power to cast any hexes without them blowing up in her face.” “Well word has gone around that… well she might be more powerful than you think.” “Pardon me?” “Your guards and servants have been gossiping about the situation. As you know the maids know everything.” “Since when have you listened to any ‘servant’?” “Eh good point.” The sultan admits with a scratch of the head. “Though I’m curious, what have they been saying?” “Well from what I’ve heard apparently she made a deal… A very ‘unholy’ deal as the Brits would call it.” “Unholy?” The Sultan turns to his son. “Tipu why don’t you go and keep Genevieve occupied until she leaves with the King and Queen?” Tipu nods his head walking back into the palace. The Sultan walks to the main entry way of his palace continuing the conversation. “The deal was made with the devil to not only ruin your family, but your province.” Albert scoffs, “I’d like to see her try. She is a weak widow of a butcher who somehow caught the eye of my late Father. There was a reason she wasn’t invited. She was a whore with no title.” The Sultan laughs from Albert’s descriptive words, “No doubt about it good man! You still have that ‘spark’. Hell the Ottoman Empire needs a proper ruler of wit to handle its culture. You’ll do fine.” Albert smirks with pride, “Indeed.” Genevieve rises the flower up to her mother in front of the carriage, “Mommy, Daddy picked this for me. Can you put it in my braid?” “Of course” Katherine says with a warm heart,” it’ll bring a little sweetness to our trip.” Katherine places the opening rose bud into her daughter’s hair. Genevieve skips over to Tipu giving him a big hug, “Thank you for your stories!” Tipu pinches her cheek and says, “Well when you turn 15 come back and see me! I’ll show you a good time.” Albert glares at Tipu picking up his daughter, “She most certainly won’t come alone.” He sets her in the carriage, and leaves a kiss on his Queen’s cheek. “Thank you once more. I will send a messenger if anything is needed.” The Sultan chuckles while patting his fat belly, “You three be careful now! Those bandits are clever through the pass.” Albert winks, and hops in the carriage with his cavalry mounting their horses. Tipu goes to the window of the carriage, “Genevieve I have something for you. It was given to me by one of my previous teachers. I’ve already finished it so you have it.” He hands her a black book with golden lettering on the front. Genevieve takes it, trying to read the title, “The… The Bro- Brothers?” Katherine nods as Genevieve continues, “The Brothers Grim Fairy.. Fairy Tale.” Albert has a proud look on his face, “Good job my little princess.” Genevieve giggles being proud of herself. “Thank you Tipu! Someday I’ll be good enough to read it!” Tipu pats her hand and waves goodbye, “Take care of it now.” The carriage rolls off as Genevieve looks out the back window waving farewell. Chapter 2: Something has Changed Chapter 3: N/A Chapter 4: N/A Chapter 5: Lonely Chapter 6: Evil is Complicated Chapter 7: N/A Chapter 8: Across the Ocean Chapter 9: N/A Chapter 10: N/A Chapter 11: Truth Always Prevails Chapter 12: The Curse Has Been Casted Chapter 13: The Legacy Continues